memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Majestic
Moved from article I removed this image from the article. While it might be worth keeping (we can clearly see the registry there), the article seems to be too short to use two images - and the other one is just more important, in my opinion. -- Cid Highwind 19:59, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :What was the previous image that you felt was more important? It seems to have been replaced with this one that you removed. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:07, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it's been a while... ;) However, as can be gathered from the history, the file that I kept in the article was "File:USS Majestic hit.jpg". That one was suggested for deletion in May 2008 http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Memory_Alpha:Images_for_deletion&diff=839118&oldid=831412 and finally deleted in June 2008 http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Memory_Alpha:Images_for_deletion&diff=next&oldid=847277 after what seemed to be proper consensus at the time. IIRC, it showed the burning primary hull of the Majestic, probably some seconds later than this one File:USS Sitak and USS Majestic hit.jpg. -- Cid Highwind 18:51, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Destroyed or Salvageable? Was the ship completely destroyed? One of it's Nacelle's were lost and it got a hole through the Saucer section, would that qualify it as salvageable? Nacelle's can be replaced and the saucer wasn't as badly damaged as the Enterprise-E's in Nemesis and that was repaired, so this one could be right? – Fadm tyler 16:16, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Given the total warfare the Majestic was involved in, I would doubt that anyone returned to salvage it, and as it was hit before the Klingons entered the battle, very likely other Dominion ships finished it off. I think saying it was destroyed is reasonable.--31dot 23:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) The Dominion is more likely to attack a fully-functioning warship before a crippled destroyer because it is a bigger threat. Since it was never shown to be completely destroyed, only crippled, the chance of still being salvaged exists. – Fadm tyler 17:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::The Dominion fleet outnumbered the Federation 2:1 before the arrival of the Klingons, they had more than enough ships to go after anything they wanted. We saw the thing basically get destroyed, and the dialog says that they "lost the Majestic." To say they could have come back later and salvaged it is speculation bordering on fanon. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::Not speculation or fanon, a question as to what might have happened to it. Saying it was destroyed when it was only shown damaged sounds like speculation. How do you know she didn't mean it simply wasn't following them anymore, the show has been known to poorly word things. – Fadm tyler 18:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Unless there is something to establish, other than the noted reuse of footage, that the ship was salvaged, it's safe too assume it was destroyed. Though since the issue has been raised, the status should be removed from the sidebar and placed in the background section with the reused footage note. IMO. - Archduk3 19:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC)